


Peirce Changed it all

by BTS_215



Category: No Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bullies, Demons, Exorcists, F/M, M/M, Mating, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Rape, Spirits, Tags May Change, Tags may be added, Torture, beatings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_215/pseuds/BTS_215
Summary: Those who enter this private school end up never figuring out what goes on around them. There are many who would love to just take the precious and those who protect the precious.A child born of another world, one who tried to keep it hidden. When he has to let it be known, he finds that he actually has a life waiting for him here. He doesn't want to be hurt or broken even more. He carries himself with confidence when people can't see him fall.Tried to make this sound good... just read it, please.





	Peirce Changed it all

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning* Rape in this chapter..... read at your own risk....
> 
> Hope you like it ...

Sighing I parked my car and walked out of the vehicle slowly looking up at the stone and glass building that we learn in. I carefully made my way towards the glass front doors and watched as the wind blew the grass left and right and leaves flew with the soft flowing wind. 

I hate this time of year… winter, it’s the worst. When I had walked into the warm room I sighed and wrote my name on the check-in page and looked at the lady at the front desk as she pressed the button unlocking the door to enter the school building. 

After leaving the office the cold halls and the smell of blood, sweat, and regular scents of people hit my nostrils as everybody made their way to the second period. Though as I walked I noticed the people I hate were at their lockers and quickly grabbed onto my arm before anything…

“ Nope… no way…”

I struggled and tried to get away from them as they, with no struggle, kept me there. People walked by without a care of what will happen and went on to their class. Well, almost immediately people started to run to their classes. Mainly because most know what will happen now and the school wouldn’t care. Why would they? They’re all scared of these five people, not me though, I'm probably one of the weakest males in the school. I’m only good in P.E. because I've got to have some way to get away from them. 

Once the last bell for class rang they dragged me towards an empty classroom they’ve taken over. 

This will not be fun… 

“ Come on, get on with it…”

I stared at them in shock before carefully getting up from where they had pushed me down and watched as a few stripped. It wasn’t until they were all waiting for me when they grabbed onto my arms and legs putting me on one of the tables and strapping me down with the belts. Smirking one of them whipped me with a belt as I screamed out in pain. 

“ Come on slut… “

I watched as they tore open my clothes as I struggled to get out of there grips. No.. I don’t want this. 

When my boxers were removed they laughed looking at my small and limp cock. 

**‘ Come on let me take over…’**

‘ n-no… I can’t… ‘

I heard his chuckling in my head as he forcefully started to take over. One put his dick in my mouth and would punch my chest whenever my teeth touched his cock. I started crying as one of them prepared to take my virginity. Their fingers were prodding at my ass as I quickly noticed the door open and others come into the room. 

**‘ come on… let me…’**

‘ D-do it… take me away from the pain…’

I let out a scream around the cock in my mouth as I was pounded into, and I let him take over. I felt my eyes roll back and as I opened them once more I looked around before snickering… I bit down hard on the cock and felt the skin break… As he let out a scream and took it from my mouth as everybody else stared at me shocked. I grabbed onto the leather and let myself be fucked by him. He’s the only one who can ever fuck me or even touch me like this… I won’t let anybody do this except him… I saw his smirk as my eyes blazed a black and with blood dripping from my mouth. I let out a moan when his hard and large cock hit that one spot… My teeth were sharp and I noticed everybody watching as I let him fuck me… My legs had already wrapped around his waist as I broke the belts and put my arms around his shoulders. He looked at me in shock but leaned closer biting onto my neck as I let out more moans. 

**“ Let me make you feel good…”**

He turned us around and slowly laid back on the table as I smirked and started to bounce on his dick and rode it to my orgasm as he came hard in me. I hissed out in pleasure and leaned down biting onto his shoulder as he did after riding out his orgasm. 

I simply got off of him and looked at everybody else as I noticed he fell asleep. 

**“ Somebody get me clothes…”**

They looked at me in fear and quickly ran out before returning with some clothes that somebody had… I slipped them on before looking at them… 

**“ Leave… “**

‘ Why’d you let him do that? Why’d you take control?’

**‘ Because he is ours… and he will always be ours… only ours…’**

At that moment he gave me control again as I sat down looking at him before dressing him. I looked around and saw an extra bed that usually is in the nurse's office. I sighed and laid him on that before getting comfortable next to him… His arms quickly wrapped around my waist as I laid my head on his chest…

Slowly I closed my eyes letting the exhaust of sex take me over. 

 


End file.
